


Morning Glow

by calamitouss



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay yearning, but gayer, help what other tags do I use there idk, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitouss/pseuds/calamitouss
Summary: A fluffy one shot rewrite of the famous episode 3 kiss scene. Written from Chloe’s perspective and filled to the brim with Gay Panic™️.This is my first fic, so go easy on me! Constructive feedback welcome!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Morning Glow

Sunlight streamed in through Chloe’s window, igniting motes of dust lazily floating through the air. Sounds of birds and cars moving about the small town softly resounded throughout the room. The American flag hanging over her window swayed lightly in the breeze, rhythmically exposing patches of sunlight that hit Chloe’s forehead as she slept. The bedroom was peaceful, despite the sprawling chaos that was empty beer bottles, dirty clothes, and randomly discarded rubbish. Max laid beside her, curled into the blanket while facing Chloe, breathing slowly in her slumber.

As the sun continued to rise, the light slowly made its way down to the punk’s eyelids. Her eyes squinted and brows furrowed as she raised her slender arms above her head and moaned softly, stretching. She turned her head and opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she focused in on Max’s face. It shouldn’t be legal to be this cute, Chloe thought to herself as she looked at a piece of Max’s hair halfway stuck to the corner of her mouth. It blew up and down with each breath she took, barely staying stuck to her lips. A small, sleepy smile tugged at the corner of Chloe’s lips as she turned on her side towards Max, propping her head on her hand and using the other to lightly brush the hair away from Max’s lips. Max breathed in sharply, eliciting a small snore, and smacked her lips together a few times before nuzzling deeper into her pillow and resuming her rhythmic breathing. Chloe chuckled softly and reached out instinctively to cup the side of Max’s face, stopping her fingertips just short of her pale cheek. Her insides twisted nervously as her eyes flicked down to Max’s slightly parted lips. They were so full and looked... soft. She imagined her own lips brushing against Max’s. Chloe’s brow furrowed and she retracted her hand. No. No, she thought, Max can’t consent when she’s unconscious. That wouldn’t be fair to her. Besides, it’s not like...

Chloe’s hand balled into a fist and she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing down her thoughts before they progressed any further. No, she couldn’t think that. She couldn’t handle the idea of Max’s... rejection. After all, they’d only been back in action for two days after not talking for a full five years. Besides, she was... different now. And even with recognition of that fact, it seemed like no time had passed and nothing was really that different at all. Her long-since buried feelings for Max came rushing back despite her feeble attempts to shove them back into the mental box in the back of her mind. She had tried to push her feelings about William’s death in there as well, to no avail. Two people who were supposed to be dead to her, all but dead to her, especially in light of this insane week. Max returning to her was the best thing that had happened to her since Rachel first came into her life, but she couldn’t help but to think of William too. In a sense, both of them had died within that week. That shitty, shitty week. Her life, no longer really hers, changed so completely and set the course for step-fucker to enter it, and Rachel too, just so she could leave her too....

Chloe’s eyes snapped open as she forced herself out of her thoughts, bringing herself back to the present where Max laid by her side. She gave a short huff and ran her fingers through her untidy blue hair. No, she didn’t want to continue thinking about any of that. Not with Max here. Not with things seeming like they were returning to a somewhat fucked up version of “normal” for her. She closed her eyes again and shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts again. She opened her eyes once more and smirked, forcing herself to mentally change course as an idea formed in her mind. She extended her free arm and slowly began to stick her finger between Max’s lips. Smirking wider, Chloe began to wriggle her finger rapidly inside Max’s mouth. No better way to wake up than through a little falange foreplay, right? Chloe thought to herself. Leaning forward until she was close enough to count every individual freckle on Max’s face, she said loudly

“Do I taste good, hippie?”

Max let out a sudden snort as her head jerked and eyes shot open. She blinked rapidly several times before realizing Chloe was so close to her face. Her eyes widened and she let out a startled squeak and rolled backwards.

“Chloe!!!”

Chloe threw her head back and cackled as Max leaned away from her, staring resentfully though her cheeks burned pink. “W-why was your finger in my mouth?!” she said 

Chloe smirked at Max, eyes glinting mischievously. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it, Caulfield.”

Max smirked back. “Oh yes, I totally enjoy the taste of chlorine bay.”

Chloe rolled her eyes as she fought hard to ignore the inevitable color that was rising in her cheeks. She carefully balanced her tone, determined to play it cool.

“You know, for being such a hipster, you don’t seem to recognize good taste.” 

Max giggled as she leaned back into her original position, mirroring the punk as she placed her head on her right hand and playfully shoved Chloe’s shoulder. “Yeah right! With all that chemical, your flavor is hardly organic.”

Chloe grinned at her as she rubbed the back of her neck, secretly kicking herself for submitting to her nervous tic. It was always such a tell for when she was feeling anxious. 

“N-neither is most produce you buy at the store, but that doesn’t stop it from being a hot commodity!” 

Max raised her eyebrows incredulously, grinning back. “I guess when you put it that way, I can’t really argue.” Chloe stopped and gaped at Max, wondering if that was vague flirtation in her response. Recovering quickly, she cleared her throat and gave the brunette a mischievous smile. “So, you agree that I’m a hot commodity?”

“Um... well...” Max looked down, eyes wide and cheeks scarlet.

“Alright, then. Well...” Chloe paused, thinking carefully about her next words, “If you think so, then why don’t you prove it?”

Max looked up, brows knit together in confusion. “P-prove it?”

Chloe looked at her with every bit of confidence and incredulity she could muster. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Max looked taken aback as her eyes widened more. “What???”

“I double dare you, kiss me now!”

Despite Chloe’s cocky expression, her mind was ablaze with anxiety. Its not like she was actually serious. A dare is just for fun. Kissing is.... fun. Even more fun if you can do it with an old friend, right? Especially since that old friend is cute and witty and talented, with such soft-looking lips, and those eyes— Chloe’s thoughts screeched to a halt and her eyes widened as she saw Max’s anxious face begin to move toward hers. What? She was... she was actually going for it? What did she—

Max’s lips crashed into Chloe’s sloppily, making Chloe go rigid with shock. Max placed her hand around Chloe’s shoulder, gripping urgently. Max’s face looked about as terrified as Chloe felt, and Chloe only knew this because her eyes were still wide open. Before she knew it, Max pulled away as quickly as she went in, but with her hand still tentatively on Chloe’s shoulder as she stared at the punk hesitantly. Chloe licked her lips nervously, hyper aware of Max’s touch and closeness. The brunette smiled shyly and quickly averted her eyes, hand still in place.

Chloe’s face burned as if she had spent every waking moment of her life in the summer sun. She blinked hazily with her mouth slightly agape still, trying to digest what had just happened. If it DID just happen.... DID that just happen? It couldn’t have, there was no way Max would’ve actually taken her up on that. Chloe’s thoughts traveled a mile a minute as she attempted to regain her mental footing, temporarily forgetting the smaller girl was still in front of her. Every nerve in her body was electrified, yearning, wanting... 

After what seemed like an eternity of loaded silence, Max looked up again at the punk’s scarlet face and laughed shakily, seeming oppressed by the awkward tension in the atmosphere. “How’s that... for... proof, girl wonder?“ Chloe licked her lips again, trying to regain composure. 

“W-wow, Max. I-I didn’t think you had it in you.” she said shakily, instantly kicking herself for saying exactly what she was thinking. She glanced down at Max’s lips, craving more. Was that really it? After all this time, was that moment all she had to reconcile her feelings with? That small, glorious, too short-lived kiss? Chloe wrestled with her feelings of impasse and longing, silently searching the brunette’s for resolve.

Max giggled anxiously, her composure visibly relaxing despite her ever-more-red face. “Well... you... you know what they say, a dare is a da—“

Max’s words were suddenly cut short as Chloe grabbed the side of Max’s face gently but hastily and pressed her lips against the smaller girl’s. The whole world seemed to go still, morning light from behind her flag now shining where the girl’s faces met. Noises from the outside world still sounded in the background, now all but muted in the anticipatory air of the room. Chloe’s hand caressed Max’s cheek softly as she took in the taste, smell, feel of Max Caulfield. Her childhood love. Her best friend.

Her partner in time. 

Chloe allowed herself to melt into the kiss, gripping Max’s face with gentle urgency and guiding the smaller girl carefully, sweetly. Years of yearning, hunger, aching for the photographer poured from Chloe’s lips. All she could feel was Max. Nothing else in the world mattered but Max, in this moment, here and now. Any nerves Max had before seemed to have evaporated in as well as her hand lightly glided down the punk’s arm, following her lead. Her lips parted, deepening the kiss as she pressed herself into the taller girl. 

Nothing could compare to this. All the wasted time with boy toys, with throwing herself into half-baked flings just to fill the void Max had left.... The wasted months of shacking up with Eliot just to feel something, anything but the pain from Max’s abrupt absence... Even Rachel, her angel, the spark that ignited Chloe’s soul back to life, couldn’t have given her this feeling in this moment.

Chloe slowly pulled away, opening her eyes as she bowed her head, panting faintly as if she had forgotten to breathe. Unease tore at her insides as her eyes traveled up the smaller girl’s freckled face wearily, still fearful of the brunette’s rejection despite her reciprocation... 

.... Only to find the photographer’s lips still parted and her eyes still closed, as though she were still lost in the moment before. Is... is she into this? 

Chloe rolled her tongue around the inside of her mouth, which, at some point, had become as dry as the Sahara. She cleared her throat delicately, snapping the brunette out of her trance. Max blinked and quickly relinquished her hand from Chloe’s arm, holding it to her chest shyly. 

“I-I’m sorry Chloe, I didn’t—“  
The bluenette, broken out of her nervous state, raised her eyebrow incredulously. 

“Sorry??”

She threw her head back and laughed, the tension leaving her body as she relished the hilarity of what was happening. Was she serious?!

“I k-kissed YOU, and YOU’RE apologizing?” Chloe sputtered, mid-giggle. “God, Max, you’re so...” Unable to control herself, she dissolved into hysterical laughter, slapping a hand to her face and her another to her stomach, curling into a slight fetal position as her body shook with amusement at the absurdity of the situation. Max stared back at her, confused and startled by Chloe’s sudden outburst. Then, slowly, she began to giggle too. The giggles began building and before long, she was doubled over in hysterics with Chloe. 

They both rolled around the bed as they laughed, lightening the previously nervous atmosphere into ardent relief. Chloe wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed, still chuckling as she turned to face the smaller girl again. She watched the brunette do the same, wiping tears from both eyes through her giggles. Chloe smiled sweetly and closed her eyes as she put her forehead to Max’s, holding the back of the smaller girl’s head. Max shivered at her touch, taking Chloe’s free hand and holding it to her chest. She stared adoringly at Chloe’s blushing face, brushing blue strands away her eyes. 

Chloe looked at her intensely, maintaining her sweet expression as her eyes explored Max’s pretty face. She had never been this close to her for this long, and now she could see really see her meek beauty in detail. Chloe drank all of her in, the length of her eyelashes and the way her freckles splashed across her face in varying shades, few of which she had not yet seen before. Her eyes, pale pools of blue, reflecting nothing but adoration for the punk as she looked at her tenderly. Chloe chuckled hoarsely, stroking Max’s head softly as they both lived in the moment. Her lips trembled as her eyes flickered from Max’s down to her lips, then back up.

“You know, I... I’ve wanted to do that for... a very long time.” Chloe said carefully, stroking the small girl’s thumb lightly. 

Max smiled timidly, placing a trembling hand on Chloe’s cheek. 

“I’m glad you did.” She whispered, smiling as tears lined her eyes. Chloe closed her eyes once more at Max’s touch, the feeling of peace and warmth spreading through her body.

They lay there for a while, absorbing the development between the two of them silently. Chloe’s mind was no longer racing. All she could feel was repose as she settled into her lover’s embrace. Minutes, maybe hours passed before Chloe looked over Max’s head at her clock radio.

“I hate to cut this short, but you’re going to need to get up soon if you’re going to class today.”

Max gently broke from Chloe’s embrace, rolling over to look at the clock herself. Sighing, she sat up, clasping her hands together as she stretched her small arms above her. 

“Yeah... I guess I kind of forgot about Blackwell for minute.”

Chloe grinned, watching as the smaller girl got up from the bed. “Looks like we both have powers. You have time travel, and I’m an excellent kisser. So good that even you forgot about Backhell.” 

Max rolled her eyes, giving her a rosy smile as she stood with a hand on her hip, waving her other around airily. “That’s what happens when you hook up with hot commodity Chloe.” 

Chloe rolled onto her back, smirking lazily as she placed her hands behind her head. “Goddamn right, Maximus! I really am a good bad influence on you. Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn’t stand a chance.”

Max giggled, her shoulders lifting slightly. “You’re such a dork.”

Chloe’s eyes lit up in amusement. “Yeah, YOUR dork!” 

Max smiled again as she picked up her phone from Chloe’s messy floor and began to read her texts. Chloe watched her silently, smiling and reveling in the butterflies she was feeling. Two days ago, Max returned to her after a full five years. And it was like no time had passed. She had changed. But her feelings had remained constant. Feelings that, she has learned, were not one-sided. Chloe adjusted her head on her hands and stared at the ceiling, smile still plastered on her face. 

This week was changing everything. Changing her, changing Max... changing them. Wherever they’d go from there, in whatever reality, that moment was real and would always be theirs. For the first time in 5 years, Chloe was anticipating whatever the future held.


End file.
